


First Time

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: So I think the title is fairly self explanatory. I got a request from an anon on Tumblr to write Barry & Iris' first time together. The prompt was supposed to take place between episodes 3 & 4, but I personally think it fits the shows narrative better to have it take place between episodes 4 & 5. So that it when this takes place.This is my first time REALLY delving in to this kind of writing, so I'm slightly terrified to have people read it. But...I guess here goes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I think the title is fairly self explanatory. I got a request from an anon on Tumblr to write Barry & Iris' first time together. The prompt was supposed to take place between episodes 3 & 4, but I personally think it fits the shows narrative better to have it take place between episodes 4 & 5\. So that it when this takes place. 
> 
> This is my first time REALLY delving in to this kind of writing, so I'm slightly terrified to have people read it. But...I guess here goes.

They were set to have a quiet evening in, a dinner for two at Iris' place. She got off work a little early to make sure she had time to make him his favorite meal of homemade mac 'n cheese.

Barry had moved out of Joe's house a few days earlier and was crashing at Cisco's while looking for a place of his own.

They hadn't spent the night together yet, not that Iris hadn't wanted to, but they would fool around quite a bit whenever he was over at her place. They were close to going all the way the other night, but had been interrupted by the wonderful chaos of Central City.

She wasn't going into the night with a specific plan in mind, but Iris would be lying if she said it wasn't at the forefront of her thoughts. It had been a long while since she'd been intimate with anyone in that way and she craved to share that closeness with Barry. It was the last barrier keeping them from fully transitioning from friends to lovers.

Well, the fooling around they'd done had already partially broken down that barrier, but it was different than actually having sex.

She was ready, more than ready. Based on how he'd been lately, the way that he'd been kissing her and touching her, he was more than ready too.

She placed the mac 'n cheese in the oven and set a timer before heading into her room to change.

 _What to wear,_ she thought to herself.

She didn't want to have too many clothes on, so that she could undress quickly if things did indeed escalate. But she also didn't want to look like she was trying too hard. So pants and mini skirts were out.

She opted for a low cut, knee length, red dress. It was the perfect combination of casual and sexy that she was going for. She wore her hair down the way she normally did and added a red lip that was a shade darker than her dress.

She finished with her eye make up just in time to hear a knock on her door.

She felt a nervous energy course through her body as she walked towards the door. She opened it to find her handsome boyfriend smiling and holding a bouquet of flowers.

He had on a pair of dark jeans and a black dress shirt, covered by a blazer.

He stepped inside bringing a hand to her waist, leaning down to give her a chaste kiss. He pulled back to look her up and down.

"Iris." he choked out.

He swallowed, stopping his gaze at her cleavage.

"Ugh, you look...you look really beautiful."

Her face grew warm and she gave him a smile once his eyes finally found her eyes again.

She rubbed a hand down his arm.

"And you look really handsome. These flowers are beautiful too, thanks babe."

He held them out to her and she took them, walking towards the kitchen to find a vase.

"Smells delicious in here. Are we having what I think we're having?"

He leaned against her counter, grabbing the wine and wine opener she had out.

"Indeed we are. My favorite guy deserves his favorite meal. It's been such a long time since I've made it, so I thought it was appropriate."

The pop of the cork made her jump a little and Barry had to stifle a laugh. He gave them each a healthy pour of the sweet red wine, holding a glass out to her.

She set the vase of flowers on the ledge of her counter and turned to grab the stemless glass.

"Cheers," they said in unison, clinking their glasses together.

She held the glass to her lips and watched him try to reinsert the cork into the wine bottle.

"Tight fit. I can't seem to get it all the way in," he said as he struggled.

She licked her lower lip, making more of the moment than what it was. Letting her mind wander with innuendos.

She noticed he'd stopped and was watching her.

"You ok Iris?"

She fanned herself off for a second and turned towards the oven.

"I'm fine! It's just a little hot in here with the oven is all. Small place!"

She laughed it off, turning the oven light on to check on the food.

"Hmm it says another couple of minutes, but it looks perfect to me."

She turned the timer off and grabbed an oven mit.

"You mind setting the table quick babe?"

"Not at all."

He grabbed them each a bowl and a fork and set their wine glasses across from each other.

Her tiny eat in kitchen was just the right size for her two person table. It could feel a little cramped at times if she tried to have more than two people over at a time, but it was just right for her. A transition place after leaving the place she had shared with Eddie.

They sat and ate, chatting about work and family and friends. When they were done Barry took care of the cleaning up. He was finished and had refilled their wine glasses before Iris could even sit down on the couch.

"Unbelievable. Why couldn't you of had these powers when we were kids? Would've made chores a hell of a lot easier."

He laughed handing her her wine glass before sitting down beside her.

She sat with her legs crossed underneath her and her body turned towards him. Her head leaned against her arm that was propped up against the back of the couch.

"Dinner was amazing. Thanks," he said to her raising his eyebrows.

She looked down and gave him a shy smile.

"You're welcome."

He watched as she ran her hand through her hair, the dark waves gently grazing her shoulder as she brought it all to the left side. She followed his eyes as they once again stopped at her cleavage.

"...Bear?"

He cleared his throat and broke his stare.

"Hi, yes...sssorry."

She held his gaze and took a sip of her wine.

"I take it you like the dress?"

He raised his eyebrows again.

"Ugh ya...ya you could say that."

She set her wine glass down taking his from his hand and setting it down as well.

She moved her legs in front of her and grabbed his face for a kiss. It started out slow. She could taste the sweet red wine as she explored his mouth with her tongue. She reached for his hand placing it on one of her breasts. Her breath hitched as he gently squeezed at it.

She removed her mouth from his for a moment, bringing her lips to his ear. She tugged at it with her teeth.

"You've been wanting to do this since I opened my door earlier, haven't you? I could see it in your eyes."

She rubbed a hand up and down his thigh.

She kissed along his jaw before bringing her attention back to his lips.

Barry's hand dropped and he traced her inner thigh, leaning her back until she lay flat underneath him.

Their kissing became more desperate as their heart rates increased. A moan escaped Iris' mouth as Barry's hand traveled further up her leg, his fingers just barely touching where she craved him most.

He teased his thumb against her nub and she twitched, breaking their kiss for a moment. He used his other fingers to pull her panties to the side and slowly slipped a finger inside of her.

She arched back and breathlessly called out his name. She pulled him back to her and gave him a bruising kiss while his fingers worked inside of her.

He increased his movements, feeling that she was close. She couldn't help but move her hips in time with him.

She was close, so close. He brought his thumb back up to help bring her to her release.

He lifted his head and watched as her head thrashed back and forth, her channel squeezing at his fingers as she came.

She bit at her lip, slowly regaining her composure.

"Fuck, that was so good," she said breathlessly.

He brought his freshly coated fingers to his mouth, tasting her sweetness.

"That is so hot babe."

She pulled him down to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips.

She reached down and gripped at his shaft, earning herself a moan from him.

"How about we take this into the bedroom?"

He gave her a somewhat surprised look.

"Are...are you sure?"

She tugged at his length again and winked at him.

"Yes, I'm sure."

He smiled and lifted her up into his arms, carrying her bridal style into her bedroom.

He set her down so she was standing in front of him, her back to the bed. She wasted no time ridding him of his blazer and shirt, tracing his abs with her fingers, down and down, gripping at his belt buckle. She undid the clasp, pulling at the leather, bringing his hips closer to hers. She dropped it at their feet, bringing her fingers to his front belt loops, pulling their bodies together.

He reached for the hem of her dress, slowly tracing his hands up the side of her body as he lifted the dress up over her head.

He wrapped his arms around her, low, resting just above the perfect swell of her backside. She reached behind and unclipped her bra. He traced his fingers up her arms, taking the straps in his grasp and ridding her of the garment.

She ground into him, setting her sights back on his lower body, which was still annoyingly far too clothed for her liking.

She undid the button of his jeans and slid down the zipper. He helped her as she pulled at them, stepping his long limbs out of the dark material.

They both stood in their underwear.

He bent down, connecting their mouths again, slowly pushing her backwards. The back of her legs hit the mattress and she broke the kiss and sat down in front of him. She looked up at him as she pulled down his boxers.

She leaned forward and licked a trail down his shaft. He threw his head back and held on to her shoulders for stability. She brought her hands up and slowly started stroking him, leaving soft kisses on his tip.

Her hands and mouth worked together as he grew harder and harder.

"Iris, wait."

He pulled her from him and bent down to kiss her.

"I want you."

She leaned back and shimmied her way up the bed. Barry watched as she lifted her hips, slowly lowering her panties down her thin, long legs.

She threw them off to the side.

"Then come and get me Barry," she said bending her legs and spreading them wide.

"Jesus Christ," he said.

His eyes were filled with lust. He nervously ran a hand up and down the back of his head. He couldn't believe this was actually and finally happening.

"Umm...condom?" he asked nervously.

She pointed to her bedside table.

"Right, right," he said under his breath.

He walked over and fumbled around until he found one. He quickly tore it open but she reached over and stopped him before he could put it on.

"Let me," she said with a devilish smile.

She turned to sit in front of him, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She looked up at him and stroked him a few times before slowly covering his shaft.

She pulled him towards her and he followed her every move. She urged him onto his back and he gladly complied.

She lifted her leg over his hips and straddled him. He stood between them at attention, waiting. She leaned down to kiss him again before taking him in her hand and leading him to where she was warm and ready.

They both looked down and watched as she slowly took him inside her. When she bottomed out she stopped for a moment. She reached for his hands and their fingers interlocked against his sides.

She slowly lifted up with her strong thighs and he watched himself slowly reappear. Right before she reached the end of him she pushed herself back down.

"Oh my god," he said breathlessly.

"You are so fucking hot Iris West. So, so tight and so perfect."

Her head fell back as she smiled, continuing to slowly ride him. It was torturous. He let go of her hands and tightly gripped on to her waist, timing a thrust upward as she sunk down onto him.

"Fuuck!" she cried out.

She moved her head down to look at him, her mouth slightly open as her breathing became more and more labored.

They reached the perfect rhythm. Their bodies working in harmony with each other, as if they had done this a thousand times before.

She stopped bouncing and swirled her hips around as he thrust up into her. The sweet, wet sounds of their efforts ricocheting off the walls.

Barry lifted up and turned them so that he was on top. He ran his hands up her legs catching her behind her knees and hiking her legs up to rest at her sides. He relentlessly pounded into her, unable to control the temptation to fuck her as hard and as fast as he could.

She scratched at his arms, taking in every inch of him.

He lowered his head towards her ear and spoke between thrusts.

"I wanna, uh, try something, uh, I've never done before."

He continued to drill into her, as a thin layer of sweat covered both of their bodies.

"If it's not, uh, working for you, uh, or you don't, uh, like it, just tell me and I'll, uh, stop. Ok?"

She nodded in agreement and before she could register what was happening her eyes rolled back in pure bliss. Barry vibrated deep inside her, making her feel better than she ever had in her life.

He watched her face. She was in pure ecstasy. He couldn't help the smug smile that fell across his face. He could feel her walls tightening around him and he could feel the tug in his abs letting him know he was close as well.

"I'm almost there baby," she told him.

He reached a hand between them and rubbed quick circles on her clit.

"Fuck, fuck! Yes Barry, don't stop!"

His thrusts became less precise as he slowly climbed to his peak as well. He sped up his actions just a bit more and they both came, saying each other's names over and over again.

She twitched underneath him as her channel continued to pulse around him. Tug after tug rushed through him as he emptied himself into the condom. He finally stilled and rested his forehead against hers.

He slowly pulled out of her, and she moaned one last time at how amazing he felt.

"Oh. My. God," she said out of breath.

She brought an arm to rest across her face.

"How the fuck did you get so good at that?"

He smiled, rolling off her and onto his back.

"Actually scratch that, I really don't want to know."

She turned towards him, slowly catching her breath, hooking her leg around his slim hip and resting her head on his chest.

They were silent for a few moments until their breathing returned to normal.

She traced patterns on his chest, pressing kisses to his damp skin every so often.

He took a hold of her hand and held it against his rising rib cage.

"Iris?"

She lifted her head to look at him.

"Do you know how in love with you I am?"

She smiled at him, her eyes lazy from the work she'd just put in.

"I do."

"What we just did...I mean, sharing that with you, I've wanted to feel that close to you for such a long time. It's hard to wrap my head around it. You're amazing. So amazing. I feel such a sense of peace. An overwhelming amount of joy and love right now.

It's never felt like that before with anyone else. You know?"

She lifted up again and kissed him.

"Me neither," she said with a smile.

He lifted his eyebrows at her and couldn't help but feel a warmth spread through his body.

"Really?...You didn't feel that with..."

He swallowed, not saying his name out loud.

"No."

She said it quickly and firmly and confidently.

"No. I've never felt this way about anyone else...with anyone else, and I never will.

When I said I know how in love with me you are, I meant it. Because I'm just as in love with you. You're stuck with me forever."

They shared another kiss before she continued.

"I think it feels so different for us both because it was meant to be this way. We were meant to be together and so it's like, I don't know, every good feeling is amplified, turned all the way up.

It's like you take all these different roads and they lead you all these different places, give you all these experiences that help make and shape you, but they're just detours, stops along the way to the final destination. Finally being with you is like coming home after taking all those wrong turns. Searching for it your whole life and finally finding it."

"Wow...," Barry said in a soft whisper.

"...I must've really made you feel good!"

She lightly slapped him as they both laughed.

"You jerk."

"No, in all seriousness, I think you're absolutely right."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her. He kissed her like he meant it. Like he was so sure of them. So sure of this. So completely and utterly happy to finally be home.

"So umm...babe?" Iris said as she hid her face with her hand.

"Ya?"

"That vibrating thing you did...TOTAL game changer. I'm gonna need you to do that every single time."

His face turned a little red, but he was glad that he could make her feel so good. It gave him an extra boost of confidence to know that he could satisfy her that way.

"Is that your way of saying you wanna go again?"

"Yes please!"

They once again became a tangled mess of limbs. Laughing. Smiling. Excited that the pressure of their first time together was now gone and they could experiment a little more. Learn all the ways in which they could love each other ever and over again.


End file.
